Bound To You
by Clara
Summary: A magic trick gone wrong leaves Yuffie handcuffed to a certain cocky Turk ^^ How will the two of them survive each other's presence? (2/?) Chapter 2 uploaded. [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Yuffie and Reno fic ^^ Don't like the couple, don't like the characters.. well, don't bash me for it. I already warned you ^^  
  
Disclaimers: I figger I have to add these on my fics once and a while.. Ahem. I don't, nor will I ever, own any FF7 characters. If you think I do.. well, I pity you ^^  
  
  
  
  
Bound To You  
by Clara  
  
  
Fate had a cruel sense of humor.  
  
Something like this was _not_ supposed to happen.  
  
Especially not to Yuffie Kisaragi, ninja extrodinaire.  
  
"I am _not_ handcuffed to a Turk," Yuffie said, almost convincing herself. "And Cloud, that stupid, idiotic, moronic, mother fu- And Cloud didn't drop the key down a sewer." Almost convincing.. but not quite. Leave it to all the ex-Avalanche members to disappear when Yuffie found herself in a dire situation.  
  
Tears started to run down Marlene's cheeks, her magician hat drooping over her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Miss Yuffie.. I-I t-t-thought it w-was gunna be a g-good trick." she managed through her sobs. Each sob, of course, was like a knife through Yuffie's heart.  
  
She sighed, one of her eyes twitching. Tiredly, she looked down at the unconscious Turk, a sweatdrop trickling down the side of her head. Barret hadn't hit him _that_ hard.. "Look, kid. Don't worry about it. It was a great trick!" She flashed a weak smile at the younger girl. "But next time, if you want to do a magic trick on me.. please don't handcuff me to someone you meet on the street." She glanced down at the Turk. "Please."  
  
Immediately, Marlene brightened. "D'ya really think it was a good trick, Yuffie? D'ya d'ya?!" She bounced around the rather irate looking ninja. "Huh huh huh?"  
  
"It was great, wonderful.. yeah yeah, but HOW THE HECK AM I S'PPOSED TA CHANGE?!" Yuffie wailed, shaking her handcuffed hand.  
  
"That's nuthin' ta worry about!" Marlene beamed proudly. "Watch!" She ripped off a bit of her sleeve, then dropped it on the chain connecting the cuffs. Much to Yuffie's amazed eyes, it fell through.  
  
"What the.."  
  
"The man who I bought it from said it was magical!" Marlene said, still beaming.  
  
"And what was this man's name?"  
  
"Mr. Quincy Pidde."   
  
Barret, being lucky enough to spot the twitch in Yuffie's right eye, swooped up Marlene. "Baby, I think it's time fer me an' you ta be goin' home."  
  
"But daaaaadddy!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
As the father and daughter disappeared, Yuffie kicked the Turk in the ribs. "Wake up, ya lazy ass."  
  
He groaned, curling up into a ball. Yuffie sweatdropped a little. Okay, so maybe she kicked him a little too hard.. But him leaning against her legs and her being in a rather uncomfortable stooped position was more than enough to make her want to go home. "Get your ASS UP NOW YOU DAMN TURKEY!" Yuffie roared into his ear, her voice rising an octave with each word. That was enough to make the Turk lurch forward, dragging an unfortunate Yuffie with him and knocking her into his arms. He blinked a few times, wondering how this rather attractive woman wound up in his arms. An attractive, rather tense woman.  
  
"Huh?" he asked intelligently.  
  
"You have five seconds to let go of me, Reno," Yuffie said in a voice much too calm for the situation. The tone of her voice was enough to make him release her.  
  
"Hey," Reno said, still looking confused. "You were the one who threw yourself in my arms.." He trailed off.  
  
Yuffie jerked their hands up, giving him a clear view of the handcuffs. "Remember this?" she growled, doing a mighty fine imitation of a dog, while Reno did a mighty fine imitation of an albino.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Reno flashed Yuffie a weak smile. "So, my place or yours?"  
  
*  
  
After arguing for a good half hour about which place they were going to stay in, in the middle of the streets while being handcuffed (yes, they attracted some stares), they finally decided they would stay in Reno's place for the night, at the very least.  
  
As Reno started to punch in the passcode to his apartment, Yuffie thoughtlessly folded her arms across her chest, in order to retain body heat. Reno paused from punching in the numbers, eyes wide. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking a little when he saw her looking away with a rather ticked expression.  
  
"Look, babe, I know I'm hot, but couldn't you wait until we're at least in the apartment?" Reno asked, laughter apparent in his voice.  
  
Yuffie blinked uncomprehendingly, then looked down at her chest.  
  
"PERVERT!" *SLAP!*  
  
"Ow!"  
  
*  
  
So there they were, sitting as far away as they could from each other on the same couch. Reno was sporting a very beautiful blue and purple bruise on his cheek, and Yuffie was brooding. Not because she foolishly slapped him when he unintentionally.. put his hand on her chest, but because his apartment was _much_ nicer than hers. About ten times nicer. She glanced around, taking in the silk white curtains, black leather couch, plush pearly carpet, large screen, surround sound TV (with a VCR), and an expensive looking, whitewashed, glass center coffee table.  
  
Okay, so make that a hundred times nicer than her apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry for slapping you," she said in a voice clearly stating she _wasn't_ sorry.  
  
"You're forgiven," he replied in a voice clearly stating that she _wasn't_ forgiven.  
  
"Wonderful," she answered in a voice sounding a mite nervous. "I.. ah.. gotta pee.  
  
Reno smacked his forehead, then stood up, dragging her along with him. "Well, come on. It has to be done some time.."  
  
*  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!"  
  
"I ain't takin' nothin' off till you close your eyes."  
  
"Fine! Fine! Just hurry up, will ya?!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"Do and I'll give you another pretty bruise matching the one on your right cheek."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"..."  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"Yeah, you can open your eyes."  
  
"Good. Now I gotta.. hey!"  
  
"I need to wash my hands!"  
  
"Couldn't you wait until after I was done?!"  
  
"Ewww! That's just gross!"  
  
"..just wash your hands."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"All right, can I.."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Then close your eyes."  
  
"It's not like you have anything I want to see."  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
"All right! All right!"  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes."  
  
"Aren't you going to wash your hands?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Move over, willya?"  
  
*  
  
Yuffie let out a long suffering sigh, pulling on a pair of Reno's old sweats that looked a good size too large for her. Reno was standing to the side, fully changed into a pair of old, graying sweats and a wife-beater, with his free hand over his eyes.  
  
"Up," Yuffie ordered, and Reno lifted up his cuffed arm. She slipped one of his old T-shirts over her head, still amazed that the cloth went right through the chain. "You can open your eyes now." Reno obliged, then yawned and stretched, bring Yuffie's hand way over her head. She growled a little, standing on her tip toes, in a desperate attempt to make her hand be able to reach his. After a moment, she let out a disgusted snort and yanked his hand back down to waist level. There were times when she hated being 5"2..  
  
"Where are we gunna sleep?" Yuffie asked, glancing around the apartment.  
  
"Where else? In here. My bed can fit the two of us.."  
  
Somehow, that just wasn't very comforting.  
  
"Get used to it, Yuf. Until we can figure out how to get these damnable things off, we're stuck together."  
  
She sighed again, then turned around to look at his bed, yanking his arm with hers. Reno glared up at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take before he killed her. He gave it another hour or so.  
  
She yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth, and started to stumble to the bed. Reno, not knowing what else to do, followed. Without giving it much thought, they crawled onto the bed.  
  
In really.. _really_ uncomfortable positions.  
  
"I am _not_ going to sleep like this." Yuffie informed him. Reno sighed, then rolled over so that he was on his back.. and sending Yuffie sprawling across his chest.  
  
Ignoring her indignant sputters, he ordered, "crawl over me.. we can see how sleeping on our backs work."  
  
Yuffie obliged, a little too eagerly. Her knee found it's way to his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oops!" she cried a little too cheerfully.  
  
After a few minutes of shifting around, they found a position that was slightly more comfortable then the last.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have an idea.. but you won't like it."  
  
"Try me." Yuffie sighed. She was really.. really tired, and arguing was not going to help her sleep.  
  
"Well, it required you lying your head on my chest and.."  
  
"You were right the first time."  
  
Reno shrugged as best as he could. "Well, it was just a suggestion. I guess we'll just have to be uncomfortable.."  
  
Yuffie sighed, then closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Reno."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
-end chapter one  
  
  
  
A/N: *laughs* Okay, this fic is going to be really.. REALLY fun to write out. ^^  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Normally, a chapter of a new story would start out in the morning, if ending when the main characters went to sleep. However, unlike most author's, the author of this story would like to continue her story in the middle of the night, when her main characters (that she only wishes she owns) are asleep.. or in their cases.. wishing they were..  
  
  
Bound to You  
Chapter 2  
by Clara  
  
  
*thump*  
  
It is not a well-known fact that Yuffie is a wild sleeper. Unlike most children, she was the daughter of the lord of Wutai. When children obtained this information, they immediately did not want to befriend the "princess", for they saw her as a spoiled brat. Therefore, unlike most children, she did not have any sleepovers in her childhood years.  
  
Reno, in fact, was the first to ever know how crazily Yuffie slept.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Not for the first time that night, Yuffie's elbow found it's way to her temple...  
  
*thwap*  
  
...and not for the first time that night, Reno shoved the insane sleeper away from him.  
  
*smack*   
  
The defeated Turk whimpered, pulling his pillow over his head.  
  
~She's doing this to me on purpose, isn't she?~ Reno asked himself, wincing as the younger girl's elbow lodged itself into his stomach.  
  
Abruptly, there was no movement.  
  
Cautiously, Reno pulled the pillow from his head and glanced at Yuffie with one eye. She was sleeping peacefully, in the exact same position she was in when she first lay her head against his pillow. Reno let out a relieved sigh and completely pulled off the pillow, flipping it back underneath his head.  
  
"SNNNNXXXXX.."  
  
Reno whimpered. "..I hate my life."  
  
*  
  
"Man Reno, you look like hell."  
  
The fore mentioned shot an evil glare at Yuffie, then spit out a mouthful of toothpaste. He pointed his toothbrush like a weapon, eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"You. Snore."  
  
Offended, Yuffie batted the toothbrush away from her. "I soooo do not!"   
  
"And. You kick," he continued, ignoring her exclamation.  
  
This time, Yuffie blushed. She had always figured she was a wild sleeper, and Reno just confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"AND." He pointed to a rather nasty looking bruise on his temple with his toothbrush, right over the one on his cheek. She winced guiltily. He was rather resembling a rainbow.. "You elbow."  
  
He stared accusingly at her, and she smiled guiltily.  
  
"Ah.. sorry?"  
  
*  
  
People do need to shower.  
  
Yuffie and Reno found themselves staring at his shower, both wearing forlorn expressions. The male of the duo was looking slightly better than he did earlier, him having used a cure materia on the various bruises littering his body. That didn't change the fact that he was still rather ticked at the young ninja.  
  
"How're we gunna do this?" Yuffie asked, staring at the shower with displeasure. All in all, she looked rather cute.. her hair being slightly messed from the way she slept, clothes slightly rumpled and nose wrinkled with distaste. If Reno hadn't been so annoyed at her, he would have considered hitting on her..  
  
But Turks don't like being kept up half the night from being kicked and the other half being deafened by one's snoring.  
  
"Have you ever considered taking medicine for that snoring of yours?" he asked, completely ignoring her question. That earned him an elbow to the ribs.  
  
"I only snore when I have a stuffy nose," she said, looking a little put off.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Look. Bitch at me about that later. _How_ are we supposed to shower?"  
  
"The curtain's cloth, isn't it? Use your head."  
  
Yuffie shot him a nasty glare.  
  
"Fine. I get the shower first."  
  
"Hell no! It's my shower, I get it first!"  
  
"I'm guest!"  
  
"Whoever said I _wanted_ you here?!"  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment, then made a break for the shower.  
  
*  
  
As it was, Yuffie had somehow managed to get into the shower first, and even when Reno threatened to break every bone in her body, refused to give up her place in the shower. Grudgingly, Reno agreed to let her shower first (mainly because he was afraid of her fists), just as long as he promised not to use all the water up.  
  
Nothing really interesting happened.. except, of course, when Yuffie tried to reach for the conditioner..  
  
"Damnit, Reno! You're conditioner's too high!"  
  
"Well, you see.. since I happen to be much taller than you.. that never really bothered me.."  
  
"Asshole," Yuffie muttered under her breath, and stood on her tiptoes, reaching for the conditioner.  
  
And doing something that _really_ livened things up, so to say.  
  
"OW!" Reno cried. As Yuffie reached for the conditioner, the handcuff tightened to a point where it hurt. He jerked his hand closer to him, and immediately the pain deminished.  
  
Yuffie scowled, having been pulled farther away from the conditioner. She yanked her hand back into it's original place, opening her mouth to ask Reno just what the hell he was doing. This knocked the Turk off balance and sent him tumbling against the curtain.. and.. much to Yuffie's demise.. into the shower. She let out a shrill scream when he fell against her and shoved him away while managing to pull the curtain around her to hide certain body parts.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.  
  
"Oh God.. Yuffie, I didn't mean to--"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
*  
  
They weren't speaking to each other.  
  
After Reno finished showering and they both finished getting ready, they agreed to perhaps ask Nanaki about the handcuff. Then they had stopped communicating with each other all together. Both of them blamed the other for the.. incident they had in the shower.  
  
So there they were, walking down the slightly crowded streets toward the entrance of the town, when Reno stopped.  
  
Not saying anything, he yanked her around and started to walk in a different direction.  
  
Scowling, Yuffie planted both her feet into the ground, successfully stopping them. Reno spun around and gave her a dark look. She retaliated by glaring back. Reno growled a little, and much to Yuffie's surprise, started to drag her. She effectively stopped him by sitting herself on the cement.  
  
"Damnit, Yuffie!" Reno cursed, then bent down and swept her up into his arms, ignoring the stares he was getting. Hauling her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he resumed walked in the opposite direction of the entrance.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Turk?" Yuffie screeched into his ear. He winced.  
  
"We wanna go to Cosmo Canyon, right?" Taking her silence as an affirmative, he continued. "There's an easier way out of here then through the entrance that's in the direction of Cosmo Canyon." His voice donned a threatening tone. "Now shut up before I _make_ you."  
  
That shut her up.  
  
"And don't you _dare_ fall asleep!"  
  
"I'm sick! Sick I tell you!"  
  
-end chapter two  
  
  



End file.
